gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
In the Labyrinth
''In the Labyrinth ''is the second episode of Gravity Rush 2's story DLC, '' Another Story - Raven's Choice''. Story Raven awakens as her younger self, Sachya. Unsure of where she is, she is approached by Bit, the boy who previously warned of the consequences that going through with the experiment would cause. He explains to her that he is a Creator who keeps the universe free of "system bugs," sort of like an engineer. Bit tells her about the Labyrinth—a dimension where forgotten memories are stored. He also tells her that she is an important part of fixing time and space, and that she will need to gather her childhood memories from birth up until the bus accident before strange beings known as Collectors eat her memories and eventually kill her. Sachya makes her way through the Labyrinth, collecting her more precious memories while keeping out of the sight of Collectors. When she remembers the airboat that took her back to Hekseville (50 years later, Hekseville's time), she returns to her adult self, hearing the cry of Xii, her Guardian. It was at this point that Sachya became Raven. With her childhood memories restored, Bit instructs Raven to guide an illusion of Zaza to the Ark nearby, as a promise that Sachya had made to him. She escorts her adoptive brother to the Ark safety after fending off any Collectors that got in their path, assuring him that he is now safe. The episode ends with Raven piloting the Ark back to Hekseville from the Labyrinth. Gameplay The player takes control of Sachya, Raven's younger self, before she got her powers from Xii. The Labyrinth plays more like a traditional platformer. All the player will need to do for the first half of the episode is guide Sachya through the maze while avoiding the Collectors. Don't worry too much about being spotted by the Collectors as you will not be failed immediately, but you'll need to flee should you are detected. When you enter another part of the Labyrinth, take a few moments to observe the Collectors' paths. Along the path, there are some glowing blue orbs that represent Sachya's memories, but the important ones take physical forms representing the important parts of her life. (The former are optional collectibles. The "Keeping Secrets" trophy is rewarded for reaching the bus without detection.) If you choose to collect the memory orbs, a good majority can be found along the main path, but some of them will require a little more exploration to find them. The second half puts you back in control of Raven. This is an escort quest in which you must guide Zaza to the Ark in the centre of the area, while protecting him from Collectors. Zaza will try his best to avoid being captured, but if he gets cornered, take out the immediate threat. The High Pressure attack will come in handy when there are multiple Collectors on a single platform; make these your first priority to keep Zaza from harm. (There are a few more optional memories to collect in this part, a and finding all of them in the entire episode unlocks the "Deja Vu" trophy.)I You'll get another trophy for keeping Zaza safe, and for completing the episode. Videos Trivia * Upon seeing a giant spider, Sachya makes an indirect reference to Nushi, the "scary monster" that terrorized the children in the first game. * It is in this episode that the name of Raven's Guardian is finally revealed: it is called "Xii". Category:Episodes in Raven's Choice